Verde contra Rojo
by Farenz
Summary: Eran, simplemente, Verde contra Rojo, luchando en una batalla interminable, en la cual el arma escogida eran (y aún siguen siendo) los besos furtivos y los secretos. [KaoruxBrick]


Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén todas más que bien n.n…

¡No saben lo que me costó escribir esto! Es solo que no puedo evitar sufrir al separar a mis queridos verdes; pero fue un desafío que me gustó mucho escribir. Gracias a **Valery** por pedirme que lo haga (¡Gracias de verdad!, este fic está dedicado a tí).

En fin, las dejo leer, espero que les guste…

* * *

**Capítulo Único. Verde contra Rojo**

Si hay algo que destaca en Brick Him es su fama de bromista, su lealtad hacia sus hermanos y su indiscutible orgullo… Pero por sobre todo, las chicas. Cada estudiante del Instituto Central Tokio literalmente babea por él… Y a ella, eso le da náuseas.

Si tuvieran que describir a Kaoru Matsubara, la definirían como una chica inusual: Amante de los deportes, competitiva en exceso, algo arrogante y muy celosa. Sí, celosa, porque por más que intenta disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas, no puede evitar odiar a cada chica que se le acerca a su "_mejor amigo_". Simplemente, detesta que ninguna sea inmune a su sonrisa encantadora y a su mirada traviesa.

Él también la cela; aunque lo hace de una manera menos sutil. Lo hace tan seguido que muchas veces ella no puede notarlo; pero tiene total certeza de que si no hubiera sido por Brick, ella y Butch hubieran tenido una cita el sábado anterior.

Y también sabe que, por más que lo desea, no va a reprocharle nada; no porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque no puede hacerlo. Porque a él solo le basta con mirarla con sus orbes rojos como la sangre directamente a sus ojos, mientras susurra en voz muy baja unas pocas y seleccionadas palabras… Y a ella, eso le basta para ser feliz.

Brick, en cambio, tiene bien en claro que ella lo cela. Pero también sabe que nunca le impediría salir con una chica. Admitía haberse comportado mal con Butch al haber mezclado una dosis casi letal de laxantes con su cereal; pero no está arrepentido: Kaoru es su chica, y nadie se la va a quitar jamás (Mucho menos su maldito hermano).

Sí, él puede llegar a tener más de tres citas en un solo fin de semana; pero siempre volverá con ella, después de todo, no puede pasar un día sin ver su sonrisa desafiante y, menos aun, sin perderse en sus labios.

Ninguno es capaz de recordar cómo y cuándo comenzó aquella locura, ni en qué momento se involucraron tanto en ese juego tan excitante y difícil de finalizar.

El primer recuerdo que comparten son las sábanas blancas de un motel barato, con sus cuerpos enredándose entre ellas, mientras que palabras y gemidos sucios resuenan por todo el lugar; lo siguiente es una mirada de intensa culpabilidad y complicidad: Eran, simplemente, Verde contra Rojo, luchando en una batalla interminable, en la cual el arma escogida eran (y aún siguen siendo) los besos furtivos y los secretos.

Porque si alguno revelara ese secreto, causaría un daño irremediable en algunas de las personas más importantes en las vidas de ambos: Momoko y Butch.

Hablando de sus ellos, muy atrás quedaron esas salidas con ellos. Lo único que les importa ahora es huir lo más rápido que puedan para poder, después de horas que se les antojan eternas, perderse en los labios del otro en algún callejón oscuro.

Finalmente, logran escapar y desaparecen lejos de las miradas curiosas. Solo desean pasar un rato demostrándose que le pertenecen solo el uno al otro.

—Brick…—lo llama ella, y él deja de besar su cuello para oírla— ¿Por qué le diste esos laxantes a Butch? — cuestiona con un tono de fingido reproche

—Porque tú eres mía…

—Tú también eres mío y no golpeo a cada chica que babea por ti, idiota— responde ella con enojo

—No lo harías…— susurra él con una sonrisa

—Eres un maldito egocéntrico…— suelta sintiéndose cada vez más furiosa

—Pero me quieres…— se burla

Ella odia admitirlo, pero ambos saben que Brick está diciendo la verdad.

—Necesito salir con otros chicos…— exige Kaoru en voz baja— Miyako y Momoko me conocen y saben que estoy saliendo con alguien…—se detiene un segundo—Y Butch quiere "compensarme" con una cita este sábado...

—No quiero que salgas con nadie más— admite él haciendo un puchero— Pero tienes razón, sospechan algo…— agrega con tristeza

—Ya habrá tiempo para preocuparnos por eso luego…—Trata de animarlo ella— Ahora podemos hacer algo mejor…

Y vuelve a besarlo en forma tierna y rebosante de amor… Lo hacen hasta que un sonido los alerta: Alguien viene a perturbar su paz.

Se separan por unos segundos que se les parecen días, pero él se acerca a ella una vez más al notar que era un simple gato.

—Elige mejor a tu próxima cita…— amenaza él en tono de broma— No querrás que pase la tarde encerrado en un maldito baño preso de una terrible diarrea

Ella rueda los ojos con molestia

—Y tú deja de ser tan mujeriego— exige en voz baja— Elige a una maldita chica de una vez y quédate con ella hasta que finalice el año— lo desafía

—Como quieras…— él le da la mano, como aceptando el reto

Vuelven a besarse, pero esta vez logran demostrarse todos esos sentimientos que se niegan a salir de sus labios: las ansias, los celos, el deseo, el amor y, por sobre todos esos cursis sentimientos, la pasión.

Finalmente, se separan y vuelven a colocarse la máscara de _"mejores amigos"_ y vuelven con el grupo.

Saben que cuando se vean al día siguiente en la escuela, los únicos testigos de ese eterno combate Verde contra Rojo serán las paredes del armario del conserje y, si tienen suerte, las duchas del gimnasio.

También saben que no podrán quitarse esa máscara durante un largo tiempo; pero es más sencillo aparentar que lastimar a sus amigos. Ambos son capaces de romper su propio corazón antes de hacer sufrir a Momoko y a Butch.

Ambos tienen conciencia de que en algún momento, eso también dejará de importar y que los celos se notarán a simple vista…

Y saben que hasta que ese día llegue, solo serán Verde contra Rojo, en una lucha interminable y secreta…

* * *

Wow, no sé que pensar de esto aún xD... Me resulta raro que Butch no haya aparecido y lo extraño (Farenz llora desconsoladamente (?))

En fin, espero que les haya gustado :) A mi, en lo personal, me gustó bastante escribir esto...

¿Me darías algún otro desafío? :)

**Farenz FF** en Facebook.


End file.
